


A Hawk's Eyes

by anime-nose (mdmpinkie9088)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Gen, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdmpinkie9088/pseuds/anime-nose
Summary: Takao Kazunari always had his exceptionally good vision.After their loss to Rakuzan, he decides to share a snippet of what he has seen.





	A Hawk's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on AO3! Please enjoy!

Takao collapsed, a bitter smile on his face. The scoreboard, cheerfully glowing red in his peripheral vision, held numbers that had been burned into his brain since the first time he had seen them. 

He didn’t dare look towards Midorima. In his minds eye he could already see the resigned expression, the misty glasses, but it hurt to see him like that.

Behind him, Midorima was walking up to Akashi, offering to shake his hand. Akashi declined. Words were exchanged, and Midorima looked disappointed and _hurt_ and-

A sequence of images burned behind half-closed eyelids. _The intensity of Rakuzan pitted against a ragtag team with black-and-white-and-red jerseys. Red lightning. Akashi’s red eye. All of Rakuzan in the Zone. All of Seirin in the Zone. A hand with a beat-up sweatband passes a basketball to another hand, which dunks it through a hoop. A scoreboard- milliseconds passing- the score clicking to 107-106 and the timer hitting zero._

Takao smiled, this time with vengeance. (Only a second had passed, maybe even not that. It had always felt like so much longer.) He got up and hobbled over to where Akashi is just leaving Midorima, and blocked the redhead’s path.

Unimpressed, Akashi stared at him. Takao stared back, no hint of the usual smile on his face. They stand around a meter apart, Takao staring from his height a couple of centimeters above Akashi.

Slowly, Takao’s hand lifted, almost of it’s own accord, to point directly at Akashi. He could hear his teammate’s horrified gasps, but nobody tried to interfere.

“You may have beaten us,” he started, voice low and quiet, so quiet that only Akashi could have heard it. “But we, and every other team that has been defeated this way…”

He closed his eyes, relishing the scoreboard one more time. He opened his eyes. Akashi was staring at him in slight interest and in the mildest discomfort. 

“This time, Seirin High will take our revenge for us.”

He brushed past Akashi, who looks confused, and a little disappointed. If he didn’t heed Takao’s ominous declaration, that was fine. The outcome still wouldn’t change; he could see it.

He sagged. Suddenly, it was so… difficult to stand. 

Figures, Takao thought. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that…

He remembered Midorima’s face, and a vision of Midorima with tears on his cheeks and thought, No, that had to be said, whatever the consequences.

He went to Midorima and helped him stand. There were no words, besides the mumbled, “C’mon, Shin-chan, we have to go line up.”

They bowed twice, once to Rakuzan, once to the people in the stands, raucous applause following. As they walked away, Takao mused. I never really paid attention to them, huh.

The loud noises of the stadium faded away as they walked into the dark. It’s quiet, too quiet; there was only the sound of their shuffling shoes. 

Takao tried to break the silence. “Shin-chan, are you heartbroken? I’m sorry, I can’t cheer you up this time…” 

He cringed. It had come out a little too wobbly to be funny, and filled the entire area. That was the last straw, and a tear rolled down his cheek, then another, and another. He tried to stay silent as possible, but there was nobody else around, as their senpai had gone ahead.

Then he heard Midorima say, “It’s fine.” A pause, and then, “Losing… really is difficult, huh?”

The last lines were spoken in a hoarse whisper, and soon after, a sniffling breath. Then Midorima was crying, and Takao was crying, and they were both crying in the dark hallway under the stands.

After some time had passed, when the sobbing had died down, Takao very gently grabbed Midorima’s wrist and lead him out into the hallway. From there, they headed to the changing room.

There were no words, because there was nothing to say. 

~

The next day, they fought against Kaijou, who had lost to Seirin. It was an easy win, due to Kise not being in-game. Afterward, Takao goes in search of MIdorima, who was talking to Kagami. He ends up, once more, by Kuroko, both observing their respective aces.

“I’m a little mad, you know, that you guys made it to the finals and we didn’t, but, uh…” Takao started awkwardly, pointedly not looking directly at Kuroko but observing his reactions with his Hawk Eye.

“I’m rooting for you, okay?”

Kuroko blinked a bit, and his face settled into a tiny, tiny smile. 

The game was fast-paced and intense. The flow changed and twisted like a swirling waterspout. There were times that Takao didn’t think Seirin could make a comeback, but they did.

And at the end, Kuroko smiled at Akashi, before passing the ball to Kagami, who dunked it. The score was 106-107.

Akashi, after shaking Kuroko’s hand and exchanging words, looked up at the group. He gave a tentative smile, and as Momoi cried and everyone else was in varying states of shock, Takao smiled back and giggled at all the shocked expressions.

After the awards ceremony, Takao was in the bathroom washing his hands when Akashi walked in, and promptly made a 90-degree bow to him.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

Takao sputtered and almost shouted, “S-stop bowing so much! Geez, you’re making me embarrassed, haha.”

Akashi straightened out of the bow, but still stood there, as if waiting for something.

Takao raised an eyebrow. “Why are you here, anyway?”

Akashi sighed, looking tired and yet still maintaining the aura of perfection. “My other self has not been very courteous to anybody, and I am trying to make up for his wrongdoings.”

Takao laughed lightheartedly. “It’s fine,” he said, waving his hand nonchalantly. 

Akashi frowned. “Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Dude, no, it’s fine.” Takao insisted. He paused. “Wait, can I just- like- cash that in later or something?”

Akashi laughed gently as well. “Of course.” He checked the time. “I must be off soon, but I have something to ask of you.”

Takao shrugged, deciding to humor him. “Sure, lay it on me, pal.”

“After our match, you said something to my other self, about Seirin taking revenge for the ones who lost.”

“…Yeah?” Takao hoped he didn’t notice the lag.

“It just seemed to me that you were entirely certain of that. What made it so?”

Takao smiled mysteriously. He tapped his eyes and winked. “You’ve got something a little like it.” 

He refused to elaborate further by announcing loudly, “Oh, would you look at the time! Shin-chan is going to get worried, so I have to go now. See ya!”

He waved and was about to exit when, “Takao. Take care of Midorima, will you?”

Takao stopped and turned around, a soft smile on his face. “Of course.”

(Once outside, he knew for sure that Midorima was going to get angry with him, but that was okay. He had already seen Shin-chan’s confession.)

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, powers are generally a normal thing, like it's kinda common but kinda not? If someone has a power, it's not a really big deal; the information is more like sharing your star sign or something. 
> 
> Takao's power is that has such good vision he can see the future owo. But not like Akashi, he can only see events that have a 100% chance of occurring and only when the actions have led to that happening. Like, if he's seen a prelude to something he doesn't want to happen, he can still change the future, but once he's made all the decisions that lead to an event, it's locked into place and will happen. He still has his Hawk Eyes, though.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Akashi has 2 powers, because he's OP, which are that he can sense other people's emotions and see the immediate future.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
